


The Night

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvideos, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Dual-song fanvideo tribute for Buffy and Spike and their nighttime activities. Originally uploaded to YouTube in 2013.





	The Night




End file.
